The Touch of The Night
by Khaleesi Baelish
Summary: Sansa became a woman. Not only in her body but also in her mind and desires. Over time, she learned a lot with her new tutor, Petyr Baelish, but... She knew that there are still lessons that should be taught and also learned.


This fanfic is a translation of my fanfic in portuguese: "Desejos Secretos". I've tried to do this in orden to prevent copycats, because sadly i've found my story in tumblr without the credits to myself. :/ It's the first time that I've tried to translate something, so... Sorry if there are some grammar mistakes and stuff.

She was in her room getting ready for bed. Sansa walked over to a side table, next to the door on the balcony, and stripped off the dress she had worn on that day. She was about to lie down after a long day tending her small and sick cousin, Lord Robert Arryn. She folded her dress carefully arranging it above the table so that the next day the maids would take it to be washed.  
Dressed in her nightgown to bed, Sansa thought about how annoying it was to deal every day with the high demands of Robert, always having to pretend courtesy and kindness, when in fact he was a spoiled little boy, so irritating to spend time with. She was promised the boy, however, often she felt like his maid, a nanny to raise him. The aunt did everything for that poor boy grew dependent, weak and cowardly. Sansa sighed. And tomorrow, another day serving Lord Robert...

She looked at herself in the mirror: she wore a purple nightgown that once belonged to Aunt Lysa. It was made of silk, with a large cleavage, and Sansa saw how her breasts curiously had grown, easily filling the fabric. Her breasts were now firm, round and erect, like the ones of a woman. She imagined how the fabric would have dressed her aunt, a big fat woman. Probably would fit her to her tighs, but as Sansa was much thinner and somewhat lower than the aunt, although she was tall for her age, the shirt arrived at her feet. Well, at least it's a cold night. I shall feel properly heated.

She moved to a small dresser leaning against one of the high marble walls of her room, and began to extinguish the candle burning, in order to darken the room to sleep. But her gaze was kidnapped by a tapestry that found itself behind the mobile. Strange. Sansa noticed that, in the weak candle light, it was possible to perceive some kind of failure on the wall, behind the beautiful tapestry made of silver and blue, the same colors of the Arryn. She slightly touched the tapestry, but it did not seem spoiled. However, the girl realized that it was possible to sink her hands into the tissue, and she could not feel the hardness of the wall as it should be.

Curious, Sansa locked the bedroom door, so as no one could ever see her looking for things where she should not. If the girl had learned something about life, one of the most important lessons was to be always careful. She remembered Petyr: "Always remember, Sansa: no matter what you do, always keep your hands clean."  
She felt a chill. The man who now protected her has always been a great mystery to her, long before leaving King's Landing. He reminded her of Varys, the eunuch, but still, there was something about him that really set him apart from other men; Varys was fond of dramatic affectations and effusions, although Sansa did not trust him at all, but Petyr was more restrained. Really restrained indeed. There was something in his eyes that captivated her, and was also scary. Not like the Hound and Marillion, or even Tyrion, and other men who have passed through her life. Petyr often smiled and his eyes didn't correspond to his gesture; his entire face could give a thrill, but the secret was always in his eyes, deep in their tunnels of green and gray, and it was there where everything was hidden.

Petyr, Sansa thought, was the man of pleasant personality, his good side, caring and fun; Littlefinger would have to be the mask, the sneaking man in King's Landing, alone with his secrets, full of schemes. A man in which no reasonable person would rely on. But, to her confusion, both came together so often that it was difficult to tell which was which, which only fueled the curiosity of Sansa about the man. She even missed him when he traveled along the valley to deal with the other gentlemen, and left her alone with the few servants, Robert, and the icy winds of the mountains. There was warmth in the company of Petyr, although she did not understand why, or even feared to understand.

So with these thoughts in mind, Sansa moved the dresser to left without making noise. She held the candle in her left hand, and with her right, pushed timidly the center of the tapestry, and great was hes surprise when she saw that the hole was much bigger than she once thought.

She thought it would just be an indentation caused by the years, but it was more than that: behind the tapestry stood a hole through in which a person could pass, if slightly tilted. If they have my height, of course. Sansa swallowed, tried to be brave and gave up to her curiosity. She passed into the hole and saw that the movement of her feet walking made some king of paper flew some little steps ahead. She lowered herself gently, picked it up and read:

"- Keep following for your reward."

Sansa had not understood well those word, and start to suspect if it was indeed a good idea. Probably not. But inside her she had her burning curiosity, and felt as if she had nothing to lose. Sansa would be so bold as Petyr, a quality that she always admired in the man; undeniably, Lord Baelish was a man of incredible courage. But I never saw him doing something stupid...  
Anyway, Sansa was tired of waiting and just following orders. If one day she wanted to get out of the shadow of Alayne Stone and come again in her true self, she needed to start following on her own feet.

With one step after another, making the least possible noise, Sansa kept walking. The passage had few curves, made over of slopes and rises, and looked very clean for a secret passage. Even stranger. The girl began to be willing to call for Petyr, or Lothor Brune, but she knew that, if she did so, would arrange her even more problems. "All men live in fear," recalled Sansa. Petyr had said it long ago, but the girl could not tell if it were sincere or not, he had never seemed to fear anything or anyone. Not even to steal her kisses …

Sansa felt more chills, along with a strange warmth climbing over her body. Lately, she felt like she was becoming obsessed with the image of her supposed protector, always wanting to decipher him. Sansa admired him greatly. Interestingly, for her, was that the men who she were always fantasizing about, they were romantic knights, beautiful and full of pomp. And Lord Baelish, however, did not live up to that image, the man was short, though slender, and very subtle. He had certain beauty, but not the kind that the girl would imagine feeling attracted. His presence does not draw attentions as Loras Tyrell, though it had something in him that always was imposing respect. Sansa brooded all these confused thoughts and feelings, which mingled a certain amount of guilt and something she could not explain: like a fire that burned within her, without Sansa knowing in which certain moment she would feel it. She only knew that it happened when Petyr was around, or when she was thinking of him.

The girl walked for a while with these thoughts in mind, being careful to avoid making noise or hurt herself. The candle lit sufficiently narrow and slightly tart until Sansa noticed that at the end of a corridor, there was only darkness.

I came to the end. Her heart thundered in her chest, without the girl knowing the real reason behind it. It was fear, anxiety and also something more. Sansa carefully blew out the candle when she had almost found the end of the passage, and groped carefully, searching for a door or something. However, she felt a thick fabric worn just as the one which was in her room. Seems to be the same tapestry.

With a slight push, Sansa went through the passage. She was in a darkened room, lit only by the moonlight that came from the open doors of a royal balcony. In front of her, she saw a large bed, whose canopy was really high, followed by an even higher ceiling. On the right, there was a wardrobe ornate with something that looked like some kind of metal, gold, most likely. The floor was made of marble, like all the floor's in the Eyrie Castle. Sansa became aware that she was in her nightgown, and began to feel cold because of the air stream and her poor choice of clothing.

There was a fast-moving, and the girl gasped. On the left, the silhouette of a man moved closer to her, and Sansa instinctively turned over herself running away into the hole, but she knew when she felt fingers who gently held her hand.

- Congratulations. Who would say that you would discover it for yourself?

Petyr Baelish was approaching, and, even in the shadows of the room, the girl realized that he had one of those mysterious smiles in his face. Sansa felt her heart speed up and, again, could not tell if it was out of fear or something else.

- Are you all right, dear? You did not hurt yourself on the way, I presume. Am I right?

Sansa was recovering from her shock, and tried to clear the skirts of the fabric she wore against her body as if by instinct, after all, she had always been trained to be a lady, polite and clean, and again she unpleasantly felt that it was the only thing she wore. The girl almost put her hands to her breasts to cover it up, but she knew it would be extremely awkward, so gave up of doing it, pretending she wore regular clothes.

- No, sir. I am very well. I found this paper in the way. It was you who wrote it?

- Precisely. Do you understand where you are?

Sansa looked back around again and noticed. - This is the room of the Eirye's Lord, right? It is far more impressive than the other rooms. And this… Well... Secret passage…

Petyr interrupted her. - Oh yes. It's joke of the finer taste of the Arryn. See, this is the room of the Lord, correct? I do not know if you remember, but when I installed you in your new chambers, I told you that they were called the Maiden's. - He gave a mocking laugh. - It's something of a subtle irony, don't you agree?

Sansa smiled back politely, now understanding the content of his words. She looked at him in amazement. - So the Lords in the Valley used the passage…

- To meet their mistresses. Exactly. Nothing less worthy of suspicious than a room that is called Maiden's room, right? Who would be so sick to imagine that there is a passage connecting the two rooms, when only caste girls are the ones whom lay on those beds! - He smiled wryly, but his eyes remained the same: smart, with a quick brightness and fixed on Sansa.

The girl suddenly realized another important point. What was the purpose of the reward? A sudden fervor of fear and hesitation climbed over her body, and her legs again wanted to betray her: she did not know if she should turn her back and walk away quickly, or sit in a chair at a table arranged on the balcony of the room.

- And now … Let me present you your reward. - There were no more smiles in Petyr's face, just a serious and resolute countenance.  
Sansa hesitated. She would turn around and go back to her bed, but the man was faster. He pulled her by the arm, firmly but gently. And he sat her on his bed.

- Beautiful nightgown, it fits you quite well. - He smiled gallantly, almost innocently. Sansa did not know whether to laugh or slap his face. As the girl remained silent, avoiding showing her true emotions, while just watching the actions of man, Petyr continued:

- Understand. I have plans for you. Big plans. You will come to thank me very much in the future. However, you need to learn some… Lessons. You have been an excellent student so far, the best I could ask for. And I believe it is time for the woman that I saw unfolding to learn some things. And face it, who is a better man than me to direct it? After all, Sansa. I'm not even your father. - He approached the girl and spoke the last sentence in her ears, as Sansa shivered. The fire was back, and she did not understand nothing anymore.

Before she could formulate a thought, Petyr kissed her at length. The same taste of mint as always, but there was an actual clove, probably from the wine he had drunk at night. Sansa decided she would fight no more. She surrendered to the kiss, which prompted the man to liven it up even more.

Gently, Petyr laced her waist, and laid her on the bed slowly as he kissed her face and neck. Sansa was surprised with the delicacy of the man, how many women would he have had prior to know how to touch her so lightly? The fire burned within her even more, and she could help but moan.

Petyr suddenly stopped, looked at her and smiled deeply. This time, a true smile, accompanied with his face, but it didn't frightened Sansa less than the others, quite the contrary, it seemed to her that the man was staring at her like an appetizing prey, and his eyes looked like those of a beast, wanting to devour her all. However, she felt the burning fire even bigger within herself. Sansa closed her eyes and felt her face on fire, as every inch of her body.

Lord Baelish continued to kiss her. The girl noticed that, about the waist of the man, she felt an object poking her firmly. She understood that he was upright, and felt even hotter. Petyr began exploring her shoulders, and went down, slowly increasing his kisses. He ran his hands through her breasts gently, almost without touching them, to what Sansa shivered, and went down the touch throughout her belly, coming close, almost there, in her sex.

Sansa took courage and looked up.

The moonlight illuminated the fully clothed man, who glazed at her eyes with fervor. Almost as if apologizing, but with an undeniable firmness, Petyr gently lifted the skirt of her gown and drew with hands even lighter her underwear. Sansa tilted her head back and moaned. She wanted to run, wanted to deny it, but at the same time, she wanted everything to keep going and never stop.

She felt the touch of his lips on her sex, by his neatly trimmed mustache rubbing on her delicate clit while a wet tongue crept out of his mouth. Sansa entered a spiral of pleasure, and she was burning more than ever. She was out of control, out of her mind, out of reason. But why it all seemed so good?

She felt the man's tongue rolling up on her other lips, pressing them gently but firmly. Sansa felt something rising through her body, more and more. Chills, moans, everything went itself into sounds that she have never seen before, nor knew were possible to exist. She did know that men and women made love, but not this, this, THIS.

After a deep kiss on her other lips, which was followed by a slight suction, Sansa felt herself exploding. The man continued kissing her, and her body seemed to be taken by a wonderful torpor. She moaned harder than before, and felt as if her whole body had suffered a discharge of pleasure. She kept her eyes closed, panting, until she recovered. Finally she opened her eyes, and the man lifted his head, licked his lips and stared at her.

Sansa woke up in her bed, completely startled. The sunlight entered the room, and Sansa instinctively looked at the dresser. It was in its usual spot, just as the candle and the tapestry also innocently behind. A dream. It was only a dream. She felt some relief passing through her body, but something else was also there. She was wearing the same vests that she had dreamed, but in her private parts, Sansa felt great humidity. The girl got a fright, thinking it might be the saliva of Petyr, but she knew it was only a dream. She touched it slightly, and realized that, although the dream was just a figment of the night, the humidity was real. The fire in her body awakened her, it exploded, and asked her to take some action. Without knowing or understanding why she did it, Sansa decided to play. She remembered the dream, and, before long, her fingers caused her to explode with pleasure in the same way as her nocturnal fantasies.

Later, the girl met with Lord Baelish and Robert at breakfast. The boy was naughty as ever, claiming impossible requests, and Petyr seemed deep in thought, making witty comments here and there, and dipped into his silence most of the time. When Maester Colemon took Robert away, Sansa was alone with Petyr, and decided to take action as courageous in real life as in her dreams. She decided to actually test him, to at least begin to understand the enigma behind Petyr, and for him to note that she was not just the silly girl whom she appeared to be.

- Alayne, have you slept well last night? - Petyr asked casually, without being truly interested nor drive her more than a glimpse of look, while flipping through an old book from the library of Arryn.

- Oh yes. I slept deeply, and had... Delicious dreams. Sansa was inspired by Petyr's way of talking, trying to put in the last words a tone of lust, while pretending innocence throughout the rest of the sentence. Elated, she saw that she had managed her goal; others might not have noticed, but Petyr had been surprised by the words and voice of Sansa. When the girl started to answer, he looked at her as a courtesy, always keeping his gaze steady on her eyes. But when she adopted the libidinous posture, his gaze wavered in a double blink, though his face retained the same impassive expression.

Sansa dipped a strawberry in a bowl of cream that was on the table and chewed it slowly, licking the cream, while the man looked at her with attention and curiosity. - Oh - she exclaimed, feigning innocence again. - I'm sorry. I forgot to offer. - Gave over a slight bite, this time slower still, sensually licking the cream. - Want some?

Sansa suddenly stood up, bowed in farewell and politely got away. She knew that the man's gaze was fixed on her, felt him untill she was out of his reach. She was very pleased. The girl was happy to get to mess with Petyr, the man who always seemed unreachable.

That same night, Sansa got to her room, and once again got through the whole ritual before bedtime. She glanced at the tapestry, and gave a laugh that expressed her fun with her own imagination and fantasies. Still smiling, she undressed and put on another sweater, and felt the touch of a hand firmly in her mouth.

A man grabbed her from behind, pinning her arm, and covering her mouth so she would not scream. - Calm down, dear. It's me. - Petyr spoke to her ears.

Sansa calmed down. - You scared me.

- It was not my intention. - He released her arm, but continued clasping her from behind. - You have acted well this morning. I'm proud. However, you should already know. - With one of his hands, he pulled her closer, and with another raised her face so he could kiss her. Then, with his voice almost as a whisper, his eyes continued staring deeply, with that same look of mesmerizing gray-green, speaking to her softly: - You can have the board well armed and willing intelligently the pieces, but I'll still be moves forward. - He came up to her ears, and told her, even lower:

- And now, my beautiful lady. Can I come to your castle?


End file.
